Friends should never fight
by o0quille0o
Summary: Narugaa/Gaanaru, nothing explicit. Angsty. br From all the places in the world, it had to be this one. From all the nations in this world, it had to be this one. From all the people in this world, it had to be you. It's history repeating...


Wrote this ages ago...

**Friends should never fight**

The Hokage was tightening his black forehead protector, trying not to catch it's blonde hair in the node. He sighed. Why had it to end up like that? He had done everything to avoid the war, and now...

The Kasekage stepped out of his house. His black circled eyes where sadly looking at the urn next to the door. He picked it up, it was heavy, but not enough. A strong wind was blowing, letting the yellow sand float between the houses. It was very hot. A group of genins and jounins were waiting for him. Time to go...

The small group was jumping from branch to branch, the young, blonde Hokage in the front. Soon, they will arrive at the valley of the end. How ironic. He could remember the last time he got there. Fighting. And that is what he was going to do now. Fight. Against...

-Gaara, why are you being so slow? Our troops are waiting!

-I'm sorry, Kankuro.

He jumped on another branch, now being a little faster. He couldn't stop this from coming. It had to happen, he knew it had to. But why? He remembered good times, a handshaking, years ago. Since then, there had been so many problems to deal with, things happened, to fast. Konoha against Suna. The eternal friends, now fighting each other. All this because off a strange story, something nobody was able to explain and that forced the people against each other, that forced him to fight his first friend...

-Naruto, we're almost there. Why the hell aren't you preparing yourself? You're not gonna stand a chance like that!

-It's ok Sakura, it's ok...

-Geez, well than, I'll do it for you.

The pink haired girl grabbed a part of armor that was supposed to go on the chest, and tried to force him to put it on, but he rudely pushed her away.

-I told you it's fine.

His voice was hard, she didn't try to argue. Or maybe she had no time. They suddenly stopped on a huge rock that appeared to be the top of a giant statues head. In front of them, there was another statue, on which one a small group from the sand was standing. Among them, a young red haired boy, who appeared to be the Kazekage...

And in the valley, where the waterfall ended, people were fighting. The country of fire and the country of sand. Furiously trying to get a rid of the others. Those people who were once best friends, fighting with the will of destruction for a story with no starting and to ending. Crash.

The two groups were tended, waiting for a sign. Waiting to get the allowance to fight. The blond and the red head looked at each other. Infinite sadness was flaking inside their eyes. And then they rose an arm. The two groups clashed into each other in a frightening metallic sound. Now is not the time for regrets. Now is the time for fights. The two Kages jumped, got together for a second, immobilized in the sky, and got away. Sand started to fly around, along with blue stripes of chakra. The fight got more and more violent. One by one, the ninjas in the valley stopped their fights to look up in fear. It was so fast, nobody was able to see the fighters. Sand was falling everywhere.

-Konohas yellow demon against Sunas endless weapon... That's not good...

Peoples turned around to look at the very old lady.

-Shizune? What do you mean?

-Friends should not harm each other... Even Tsunade-sama couldn't stop them now. That's not good...

The old lady was labelled a little crazy since the last Hokage died, but this time, nobody tried to tell her that she was acting weird. People were scared. Scared by the hatred of the fight and the force of friendship. They even asked themselves why they were here, why they were trying to kill each other.

-Hokage-sama!

-Kazekage-sama!

In the sky, they suddenly appeared, both. A blue, spinning ball of chakra was cutting the sand, mixing them together.

-Naruto!

-Gaara!

At the same time, the two girls, the pink haired one with the scary strength and the sand-blonde one, the master of wind, had yelled the names out at the same time. An explosion.

Sand flew out, cut by lines of blue and red chakra. A form appeared above the explosion, than another. A fox and a tanuki. Ten tails. They were hissing at each other.

And then everything disappeared. Suddenly, like nothing. The sand, the chakra, the demons, everything. All that was left was a soft, very clear blue light that was slowly growing bigger, about the size of a tree. It was silent. No sound, not a single sound. Not even the rushing of the water. Everything had stopped.

The light slowly faded away, leaving two dark silhouettes on the blue sky.

-Kazekage-sama!

-Hokage-sama!

They fall down, hardly landing on the dark brown stones. The warriors ran toward them, screaming their names. Blood was dripping from their lips, but more important, big tears rolled on their check. It must have hurt so much, not physically, but inside. Deep inside.

Two of their fingers were joined. The blood did not come so far.

Friends should never fight each other.

The war ended.


End file.
